


GundamIsNotInWater

by hopeforbagels



Series: Dan and Phil A.U. [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, dan and phil
Genre: Adorable, Dan and Phil are these two IRL, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Ring a bell?, YouTube, philisnotonfire - Freeform, so why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeforbagels/pseuds/hopeforbagels
Summary: Join Youtube buddies Kazuichi Souda (@KazIsNotInWater) and Gundam Tanaka (@GreatTanaka) as they collaborate on their yearly ask special!





	GundamIsNotInWater

* * *

_"Why do ya always wear cat whiskers on yer face?"_

__

Hmm?

__

Nya!

* * *

 

  __

_"What sound does a giraffe make?"_

__

_GRAAAAAAAAAHGROOOOOOOOOOH_

__

Every animal makes that sound with ya....

_AAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK_

* * *

__

Ze-bra.

__

_Zee-bra._

__

_ZEE-bra!_

* * *

__

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCKKKKK_

* * *

 

_"Would ya rather lose yer nose or a leg?"_

 

My leg. I would look quite comical without a nose.

 

You'd look like Voldemort...

I'd look like Voldemort?!

Voldemort's pretty fit, ta be honest...

I suppose we share some resemblance...

HARRY!

I'd bang Voldemort♡

* * *

 

  _"Ninja or Pirate?"_

NINJA!

 

HAHA!

* * *

 

I am naked right now...

Ohh...

* * *

 

 

_"If you were paid a million yen fer each month ya survived for eating ham fer the rest of yer life, would ya do it?"_

 

I suppose I would.

However, the Dark Gods may inflict some sort of swine-bourne illness upon me.

Ham overload.

 

Ham overdose.

Ham...

* * *

 

Let's GOPHER it!

* * *

  _"Is your house still haunted?"_

For those of ya that don't know, Hamster-chan actually lives in the hotel from the Shining...

 

(The Death Cathedral window)

 

 

 

(Demonic Toy number one)

 

 Generally the hotel from the Shining...

 (The picture of the family that was brutally murdered here...)

Two hundred years ago.

WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! NOPE! NOPE!

(The most evil doll that will just chop you up in your sleep)

 

Ain't that right?

(Nods)

Then, probably the scariest thing here...

(Gundam Tanaka)

* * *

 

_"Who was yer first love?"_

 

YOUR MUM!

* * *

 

  _"May I stroke yer globella?"_

 What, exactly, is a globella?

Let's find out what a globella is!

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **"The globella is the space in between your eyebrows and above your nose.".**

* * *

 

There?

 

There.

 

Show them the diagram!

(Nothing)

 

Wow, Gundam.

So intetesting.

 Bet they're glad they can see it.

* * *

  _"Is it fun being a man now?"_

 

 Quite. Especially now that I have purchased...

 A CORDLESS HAMMER DRILL.

 SO MANLY♡

* * *

(Struggles to lift weights)

* * *

 

 

_"Can you speak French?"_

__

 (Speaks some pretty fluent french ~~Anonymous is lazy rn)~~

É un...prostitute.

* * *

 

 

  _"Do you straighten your hair like Hajime does?"_

 Yes.

 Okay, no, no. Gundam's got these crappy G.H.D.'s that don't even work.

 They're like, pound-line G.H.D.'s.

 G.D.H's...

 Apparently, they're G.D.H's...

* * *

(Kazu's on the treadmill.)

I'm filming it.

WHAT?!

Are you serious?!

* * *

 

_"I think you should quack."_

 

Quack!

_QUAACK!_

* * *

_"How do rabbits get protien?"_

 

They eat a lot of meat.

* * *

 

_"Should I even bother asking about your feet?"_

 

NO.

(Puts his feet in the camera)

* * *

 

_" If you had a warning label, what would it say?"_

**DANGER.**

* * *

(Cham-P crawls into his lap)

...

* * *

_"Do you have eyebrows?"_

No.

* * *

_"What was your first word?"_

Light!

_Light._

* * *

__

This was the most fun I've ever had.

 

__

(Gundam playfully tackles Kazuichi)

* * *

 

Goodbye!

 

**Gundam:** Our content was overly...sweet.

 **Kazuichi:** That's how it works, Hamster-chan...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of these sprites or sprite edits are mine! All belong to their rightful owners!


End file.
